A Second Chance
by mjfsuperstar92
Summary: Naruto commited suicide and Sasuke gets another chance to tell him how he feels. Rated T for suicide and language. This is light boyxboy. Don't like it? Don't read it!


Well once again, I got bored so, once again, I wrote a sasunaru fanfic! I think Sasuke is a bit OOC, but who cares? ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

"The day was very gloomy. The sky was sheding it's many tears along with a few people in the village of Konoha. Even the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha was crying. Why? Well the he loved had gone and commited suicide. Who was it you ask? Take a guess....WHAT!? Did you just say SAKURA!? Hell no! No, not any of Sasuke's fangirls. Give up? Well it was Naruto Uzumaki.....Are you laughing? So you don't believe me? Well then I'll tell you the story. Now stop laughing so I can start!"

The day of Naruto's funeral was a wonderful day for most of the people of Konoha. The demon was dead, and they could spend the rest of their lives in peace. As for everyone else, it was a horrible day. To them, the most important person in the world had died. Naruto could make them all laugh when they were sad, or smile in the darkest of times.

He always seemed to be in a good mood, but it was an act. The truth was, he was in pain. He was always called the demon that had killed many. He was only the carrier of the Kyuubi, though. '_I should just end it and make everyone happy...' _Naruto thought one day. That thought kept running through his head. '_End it...End it...End it..._' And thats just what he did. That night, he slit his wrists, allowing his blood to leave is body. 20 minutes later, he was dead. He left only two things: a blood covered kunai on the floor by his blood covered wrist, and 'Sasuke' with a heart around it writen in blood on a piece of paper.

And who was the one to find him dead? Well the one who had found the dead blonde, was none other then Sasuke himself. He fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes for the first time in years. "NARUTO!' Sasuke cryed. He checked for Naruto's pulse. He never found it. He started to shake as more tears spilled out of his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the kunai that brought the blonde to his death. He saw a flash of red on white as he moved his eyes to the kunai. He quickly looked back at the blood stained paper. He started to shake even more. Naruto had loved him. Sasuke slamed his fist to the floor. "He loved me! And I lost him! The day I was going to tell him that I loved him!" the raven yelled. "Naruto......"

After the funeral, everyone except Sasuke left. Tears made their way down his face as he stared at the headstone.

_ Naruto Uzumaki_

_ October 10, 1993-March 2nd, 2010 _**(1)**

_ May you rest in peace old friend._

"Why did you have to leave Naruto?" Sasuke said as his voice cracked, very un-Uchiha like. "I wish I could have told you how much I love you..." he whispered. Sasuke turned around and started to walk back home. Those not celabrating the blonde's death looked at the Uchiha but said nothing. They could tell he didn't want to be bothered. **(2)**

As Sasuke got closer to his home, the more he missed Naruto. Naruto would always walk next to Sasuke and tell him about his day. Sasuke kept looking to the side hoping to see his friend running towards him with a big smile on his face. The raven shed another tear every time he turned back front, remembering he wasn't here anymore.

Sasuke made his way into his large, empty home. He went right to his room. No dinner. No reading. Nothing. He just wanted to sleep so he could see Naruto in his dreams. He silently took off all his cloths except his boxers and got into bed. He closed his eyes and let sleep slowly find him.

Dark. That's all he could see. Pure darkness. Sasuke turned around many times before he saw a small, faint light up ahead. The raven ran to it. The light was so far away. Sasuke was breathing quite heavily when he reached the light. He ran through the light but then stopped dead. In front of him, was a spirit of some sort. She had a pure white dress, silver colored hair, and to top it off, beautiful sea-green eyes.

Sasuke just stared at her. '_Who is she?'_ he thought. "My name is not important." she said softly. The raven jumped. "H-how did you-" "I can read your mind.....and no, I'm not crazy." Well that freaked Sasuke out. He would have to be careful around her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you know why you are here?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head no. "You are here, because you are very special." Before he could ask her what she was talking about, she formed a bubble in her hands. In the bubble, was a picture of Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the picture. Tears were starting to form.

"It's not very offen that two people _need _each others love, not _want_ it. You and Naruto are two of the people who need it. Therefore, I will bring him back, but only for a short while. You have until 6:00 tonight to show him that you love him and get him to believe you. If you fail, he will be gone for good, understand?" "But he didn't want to live." Sasuke pointed out. "Yes true, but mostly because he thought you would never love him." "Mostly.....I see." **(3) **

"Oh and you'll need these." she said as she put two rings in Sasuke's pocket, which was on his boxers. Sasuke then realized he was wearing only his boxers. "If Naruto and you both wear these rings, you will have eternal love." "Thank you." Sasuke said softly. "One more thing. By the time you wake up, It will be 5:00. You havn't slept at all since that night." "Yes I understand. I'll try my best." "Good. Now be on your way." She snapped her fingers and the dream ended.

Sasuke's eyes flahed open. He closed them quickly upon noticing the sunlight his room. '_That was a strange dream.' _he thought. Sasuke rolled over on his side to feel something rubbing against his thigh. He opened his eyes again to look on the bed. Nothing there. He then felt into his pocket. His heart nearly stopped when he felt the two rings.

He pulled them out of his pocket and stared at them. "H-how?" He then remembered the dream and what the spirit had said. _'I will bring him back, but only for a short while.' _ Quickly, Sasuke got out of bed. "The spirit said she would bring Naruto back!" He had to get ready and fast. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 5:03. "Good. I have enough time." He looked at his clock again. "What the hell? Why does it say its March 2nd?....The day Naruto died...." Then it struck him. The spirit had taken him back in time!

"A second chance." he whispered. A second chance was something that didn't happen a lot. Sasuke put on his clothing and put the two rings in his pocket. He looked in the mirror and say his hair was a mess. He quickly brushed it. Finally, he put on his watch. It read 5:12.

He left is home quickly and went to Naruto's house. When he got there, no one was home. "Where did he go...." Then Sasuke remembered that Naruto was at the training grounds on that day. He ran alone the streets, avoiding a fangirl ever now and again. By the time he reached the training grounds, it was 5:23. " Wait...shouldn't Naruto be here?" he thought out loud. He looked at his watch. It's almost 5:30. Naruto should be at the ramen shop.

Sasuke ran back to the village, reaching the ramen shop at 5:36. No Naruto to be seen. "Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked the owner of the shop in an uncaring voice. "He was here a few minutes ago. He said he was heading back home. He also looked a bit down." Sasuke thanked the man, then he ran towards Naruto's house. He knocked on the door. No answer. Sasuke began to get scared. '_What if he's already dead!?' _He kicked the door down and saw Naruto sitting on the floor, staring at Sasuke wide eyed, and a kunai in his hand. Sasuke quickly grabbed the kunai out of the blonde's hands and threw it aside.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you thinking!?" the raven yelled. Naruto gulped, then glared at Sasuke. "Why are you here?" he asked coldly. Sasuke was surprised of how cold the smaller boy's voice was. It was never like that. "Naruto..." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. He could tell he was holding back tears. Naruto stopped glaring. '_Why is he here? He doesn't care about me...'_ Naruto let his tears fall, not caring that Sasuke was seeing them.

"Naruto....." Sasuke said again before he hugged the blonde. Naruto tenced up and then pushed Sasuke off of him. "Are you trying to mess with my feelings Uchiha?" Naruto growled out. "Why would someone as cold as you care about what I do?" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "Naruto, you're my best friend. Of course I care, no matter how cold I may be." Remembering that Naruto loved him, Sasuke pushed his lips upon Naruto's, knowing that he would kiss him back.

He was right. Naruto at first tenced up again, but he slowly melted into the kiss. Naruto put his arms around the raven's neck while Sasuke put his around Naruto's waist. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto granted the raven's wish and allowed Sasuke to explore his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto wispered softly. "Sasuke...I'm sorry..." "Sorry for what?" Sasuke asked softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you and...and for being such an idiot." Sasuke laughed and hugged his dobe. "You're not an idiot...you're _my_ idiot. Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the chest. "Teme..." "Dobe..."

The raven hugged Naruto again and let a tear fall. "Naruto...please....don't ever try to kill yourself again..." Naruto pulled back and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I won't...I promise..." Naruto gave Sasuke a small kiss on the lips. "Because I have you now..." Sasuke smiled and stood up. He then offered his hand to the blonde. Naruto smiled, took it, and let his lover pull him up. "I love you teme." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke again. Wraping his arms around Naruto, Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I love you too..."

The clock in Naruto's house chimed 6 times. '_Thank you spirit.'_ Sasuke thought. _'Thank you for bringing him back to me. _Remembering the rings, Sasuke took them out and put one on Naruto's finger, while he put the other on his own. Naruto stared at the ring. He looked up at Sasuke with a true smile. "Thank you Sasuke..." "You're welcome dobe." "You're never gonna drop that nickname are you teme?" "Not untill you drop mine." said Sasuke, smirking.

"Now don't you think that was a happy ending? Now because I'm not a naughty person, I'm not telling you what happened next. I think you can guess if you have a perverted mind. I bet you are wondering who I am, am I right? Well lets just say I am a goddess of love. Now go find youself another story to listen too!"

* * *

**(1)** Naruto's funeral was held two days after his death.

**(2)** The last time someone bothered Sasuke when he was in a bad mood, the person got beat up.

**(3)** Sasuke already knew about Kyuubi.

Well the narration crap was kind of random but this story was writen by a random person lol. And btw, I AM a naughty person X3 I just can't write hard yaoi because I don't know how DX Anyway, I'm sorry I don't upload stories all the time. I get busy plus I also get lazy XD Yea so I hope you enjoyed it! And for those songfic lovers, I have like 7 songs that I wanna use for some SasuNaru fics :D I'll work on them as soon as I can. Please review! And if you don't...*gets torture wall* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *dies* (I got the torture wall thing from a friend lol)


End file.
